Juniour X
by writer42
Summary: Three kids join the Xavier Institute and start a new superhero team. PG to be safe. Please R & R!
1. Jonathon

Authors Note (Stuff You Should Know)

This is set in a different Earth. Earth 742. There are only minor differences though. This Earth is sort of a cross between the movies and the comics, with the movies being set between X2 and X3. Other differences:

. Animals can become mutants. (Hey, if aliens can, why not?)

. The general population is unaware that mutants exist: however, news reports have been starting to come in, implying the existence of super humans.

. The government is aware that mutants exist, and are trying to exterminate them before the public becomes aware of these.

And now, the story:

Young Jonathon Smith led a fairly normal life until his twelfth birthday, in which he started experiencing severe headaches. These started getting out of control, and his parents took him to the doctor.

"Well, these headaches don't seem to be anything unusual," said Dr. Jones: "Just normal migraines. But I can't understand why you started suffering these all of a sudden. Is there anything else bothering you?"

"My tongue swelled up." Jonathon said. "Ouch, my head."

Not knowing what to do, the doctor prescribed allergy medicine and Aspirin. But Jonathon's migraines and tongue got no better.

One night, at dinner, Jonathon said "My head really hurts. Can I go lie down?"

"Sure." Mrs. Smith said.

Jonathon lay down on his bed. It was his worst migraine yet. He shut his eyes in pain.

When he opened them, he found himself on the living room floor. Unknown to him, he had phased through a wall for the first time. His headache was gone, so he went to finish dinner.

Over the next few days, Jonathon realized his ability to phase through walls. After secret practice, he seemed to have almost complete control over his new found ability. However, his parents hadn't reacted too well to the article in the paper about the man who melted his car, and subsequently decided to run away.

After packing some clothes, money, and toothbrush, he went to say goodbye to his two bearded dragons (a type of lizard)

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, you guys. Maybe someday I'll come back." Then he noticed one of the lizards completely coated in fire, burning the cage. The other lizard calmly put it out with a jet of water.

"Not you guy's too!" Jonathon said with surprise. He went to the garage, got a box, put some crickets, lettuce, the lizards, and mealworms inside, and was outside.

He had gone half a mile before he realized he was ten feet above the ground.

Authors Note: Jonathon has two more powers, besides phasing and flight. Can you guess what they are?


	2. Tom

Tom woke up all of a sudden. He had a sharp pain in his back. All of a sudden, there was a cracking sound, and an intense agony shocked his body for a second or two. The pain was gone, but he lay awake the rest of the night.

Tom's uncle (whom he was staying with) worked for the government. His parents did as well, but the Parsons were on a business trip in the Amazon for ten months. His parents were heads of a secret department that only other government officials knew about: Mutant Affairs. Because of the nature of the family job, Tom was one of the few children who knew about the existence of super-powered beings.

The next morning, Tom groggily went into the bathroom. He felt different, but couldn't quite figure out what was wrong. He tripped on the floor, and was knocked down. He fell straight on his nose, and broke it.

A diagram of Tom's nose suddenly appeared in his mind. He could see all the different parts, and text appeared:

"Your nose is fractured in one area. Estimated healing rate: two minutes."

"Wha-?" said Tom out loud, after seeing the diagram. Already his nose was starting to heal. He looked in the mirror-and screamed.

Two wings were on his back. They were only about a foot long. Tom knew what this mean- he was a mutant.

He wouldn't put it past his family to kill a mutant, even if it was their own son. He needed to run away-far, far away.

He packed a bag. Tom was very rich, and had five thousand dollars in savings. He packed his money, clothes, and his duck. Only he knew the sad truth about his duck-it was also a mutant, with psionic abilities. It was only a matter of time before his family found out, and he didn't want his duck killed. He only knew about his duck after looking at it, and seeing its diagram.

Jonathon fled to the streets. He didn't actually live anywhere, but he rented rooms with his five thousand dollars.

Using his powers, he began to fight crime. Known only by the codename of Ace, he was seen flying over the streets, beating up criminals with strength that didn't seem human.

Until the day when he met Jonathon.


	3. GreyChaosWolf

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating. Holidays, then a new year, then back to school, and so on. Fear not, as you can expect a once-a-week update from now on.

Eleven Years Ago

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hill. It's a girl."

Mrs. Hill admired the new baby she held in her arms. She knew that one day she would grow up to be like her and her husband. She knew from her clairvoyance, and from the doctor's comments.

"Your baby has a stub on it's behind. It must be excess skin. It's probably nothing to worry about, but you should get it checked out in a week or so."

She agreed, although knowing that she wouldn't remove her baby's tail.

Present Day

The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hill knew that something weird was going on. She first noticed when she went to the kitchen for a drink, but somehow finding herself there before taking a step out of her room.

She shrugged it off, but couldn't ignore the things that happened subsequently. Objects would come flying off the shelf whenever she wanted them. She could teleport herself to anywhere in the house. She knew she needed to do something after realizing she could read minds.

"Dear, is there something you want to tell me?" Mrs. Hill asked her daughter the next day. She had been sitting at the table all day, unknowingly shaking it. Her father walked into the room, and knew her powers had manifested.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know what's going on. Weird things are going on. I can hear other people's thoughts!"

At this point, she burst into tears.

"It's all right, dear. Your father and I felt this way when we manifested, too. You see, you are a mutant."

"A mutant? You mean like toxic waste or something?" the daughter asked, curious.

"Not quite, dear. You see, in the last fifty years, life has taken an evolutionary step. In result, some animals and humans are being born with extraordinary abilities. Some things have evolved farther, causing strange deformities, such as your tail."

"How did you know that? It's just starting to grow, and I've kept it hidden." the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hill asked.

"Your father and I are also special. I'm clairvoyant, and your father has been blessed with weather control."

"But-but this can't be real. It's impossible!" the girl who will become one of the three protagonists stammered.

"Look, dear. Look out the window" Mr. Hill said.

And, although it had been a clear August morning just a couple seconds ago, it began to snow.

"Dear, I think she understands. Put the weather back to normal, the neighbors will get suspicious. They already think we're a strange enough family," Mrs. Hill said.

"Now, dear." Mrs. Hill started to say to her daughter. "We're not the only ones with special powers. A man we know runs a school for others of your kind. He can help you to control your powers. Would you like to meet him?"

She nodded.

"All right, I'll call him up. His name is Charles Xavier."

Two Weeks Later

The girl whom we met earlier was now at the Xavier Institute, in an office. She was having a training session enhancing her telepathic abilities. She was doing reasonably well until she collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

"Are you okay, GreyChaosWolf?" (for that was her new codename) Professor Xavier asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my head hurts. I think I'm picking up some other mutant."

Xavier spent a couple minutes helping her channel deeper. Then he figured out who this was.

"It appears to be young mutant Jonathon Smith."


End file.
